Princess Needs a New Hobby
by Quetzalcoatls
Summary: There is a very good reason Zangetsu does NOT like Benihime. "Down Time 'Verse"


Quetzal- I don't know if its because school's just ended or what but I keep churning these out don't i? This story as well as "Keep Away" Occur in the same 'verse which will now be know as "Down Time" I hope to be able to do a bunch of these for as many zanpakotou as I can whether or not they'll all have zangetsu in them is up for debate but I do have ideas for ones with Minazuki and sode no shirayuki right now that do.

xxxxxxxx

Princess Needs a New Hobby

There is a very good reason Zangetsu does NOT like Benihime.

Xxxxxxx

Benihime was beautiful, no one would really argue against that, but what many would say, was that said beauty was only skin deep. Long deep red hair cascaded over a black red and gold yukata, crimson eyes always glinted with a edge of vicious amusement, and razor sharp black claws occasionally dripped what could only be blood. Even then she was still beautiful in a terrifying "oh god she's smiling I'm going to die" kinda way, she knew it, and she reveled in it.

Benihime and Urahara were a match made in hell and the world trembled in fear of their combined insanity. Not that they were actually _evil_ or anything like that. Both of them were certifiably nuts, no doubt there, but they would never _really_ hurt those they considered theirs...nothing permanent at any rate (usually).

It was however unfortunate for Zangetsu that the only other Zanpakotou he had ever really met was Engetsu, who being certifiable himself, hadn't thought to tell him that falling asleep in the princesses presence was _a very bad idea_. Especially if you hadn't been given a "proper" greeting yet.

Benihime grinned sinisterly as she crept through the glinting sideways city. Ichigo was resting in an exhausted heap in one of her wielders many guest rooms and his zanpakotou was currently little better, not that simple exhaustion would be saving the other spirit from her games not by a long shot. Finally she spotter her target, he was resting against the base of a flag pole, head down and apparently sound asleep just like his wielder. Benihime's grin only widened. Of course they did have things to do, and she knew they couldn't afford to be severely injured right now so that eliminated most of her usual "welcome to the family" greetings.

She silently glided forward until she was mere feet away before gracefully sitting in the sleeping zanpakotou's lap. Zangetsu didn't even twitch far to exhausted to even register her presence, she pouted. Her grin returning she leaned forward and kissed him tongue and all. Zangetsu woke with a startled sputter and she backed off immediately fixing her best angelically innocent expression in place.

Zangetsu looked at her in dumbfounded surprise quite obviously trying to figure out how he had gotten into this situation. Benihime just smile sweetly before speaking in a soft sweet voice. "Your names Zangetsu-san correct?" She asked he nodded uncertainly only then apparently noticing just how much cleavage her yukata was showing now that she had leaned towards him again. A tiny bit of color appeared on his cheeks before he tore his eyes away and resolutely kept them on her face. Benihime cackled internally at this before continuing her charade. "My name is Benihime Zangetsu-san. You seem quite sweet, I'm sure I'm going to enjoy training with you." She giggled Zangetsu looked about ready to start sweating bullets at this point, but was far to polite to simply shove her off when she was acting the part of the sweet innocent maiden. With another smile she leaned in as if to give him another kiss, a flash of panic crossed the younger zanpakotou's eyes, and she grinned an instant before sinking her fangs into his neck. She was immediately flung away from Zangetsu by the spirits reiatsu twisting in the air gracefully she landed with barely a single hair out of place. Zangetsu stood now his blade in one hand and the other stemming the flow of blood from his throat.

Benihime smiled the innocent maiden act long gone and reached up to wipe away the blood dripping down her chin. Without ever once taking her eyes off Zangetsu she licked all the blood from her fingers, her smile now showing her fangs and the wicked glint back in her eyes. "I was right." She said after a moment of tasting his blood. "You are quite sweet." She grinned as he took a step back his eyes wide. Not wasting another moment she lunged in a flurry of red far faster then the other could ever hope to move only to vanished just as she reached him, the only sign of her presence his own blood and the laughter echo through the buildings.

Xxxxxxxx

Quetzal - benihime's idea of "hello" is something that would fit better in a horror story no doubt, but we all love the crazy ones...if not from a safe distance.

If you have any idea's for zanpakotou you would like Zangetsu to meet name them now!


End file.
